Pleasure in Showers
by DarkAngelBakuraRyou
Summary: A one-Shot of a random Mirror picture shared on Facebook with friends, so here is my Ryou Bakura x Yami Bakura Hot Steamy Shower Mirror fic. lime/yaoi


_**Disclaimer:**___**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own any of the characters.**

_**WARNING:**_** Contains a small Lime and possible swearing**

_**Authors' Notes:**_** Okay so this is a challenge me and a few friends came up with on the 8****th**** July 2012. I myself shared a picture on face-book about a saying involving a Mirror, so me and several of my friends came up with the Idea that we would all take one of the three main possible pairings (Or alter ego pairings) and write a fan-fic about it. I choose my OTP Tender-Shipping. So here is my Challenge Please Enjoy**

**Aidosana: ***Hunting Plot bunnies down*  
**Ryou: **"Aidosana what are you doing?"  
**Aidosana:** "Hunting Plot bunnies down" *still looking in draws and under the bed*  
**Ryou: **"What for Aidosana?" *Sits down on bed with a soft smile*  
**Aidosana: **"To write a fan-fic challenge containing you and Kura" *Gives up looking and sits back at Desk*  
***Bright light emanates from bed*  
Bakura:** "Why didn't you just ask for some inspiration?"  
**Aidosana: ***Looks up with Wide eyes and cheeky grin* "Because you are self-fish Kura"  
**Bakura: **"I am hurt Sana-Chan, But here I found this outside your bedroom door" *Chucks Plot bunnies at Aidosana*  
**Aidosana: ***Covered in Plot Bunnies* "Yay my plot bunnies! Thank you Kura" *Writes up fic*

It was a hot day throughout Japan, Domino City was suffering a major Heat Wave. Ryou was a young 17 year old boy who lived alone in a 2bedroom apartment, a 20 minute walk from his school. Now it was a Saturday afternoon, all the cleaning had been done and Ryou hadn't even heard a word from his Yami all day about how girlie he had looked while cleaning. Now Bakura, Ryous Yami, was one for always putting Ryou down. He always called the young British teen pathetic and even girlie with the length of his long white hair. Ryou was known as an effeminate male, simply because he looked more like a girl then he did a boy but this only made girls follow him more. He was reasonably popular amongst the girls of his high school, but for this he got bullied, he was called a faggot because girls loved him, but none ever asked him out. This got to Ryou greatly he was a teenage boy who had never had a girlfriend. Now on this hot summers' day Ryou wore his normal blue jeans with his blue and white stripped Tee-Shirt, he had his long hair pulled back a pony-tail to keep it from his face and neck while he cleaned up. He had just finished cleaning his bedroom when he flopped down upon his bed with a long sigh of relief he had finally finished cleaning the whole apartment then it happened. He heard Bakuras dark sadistic laugh. It always had nerved Ryou, he hated that laugh and he hated his Yami, or so he thought he did.

"_What are you doing Yadonushi?" _Bakuras cold voice asked through the mind-link the two shared all thanks to the Sennen Ring

"_Resting Bakura why?" _Ryou asked as he sighed deeply sitting up from his and looking around his room

"_Just asking" _The Evil Spirit said and then it was quiet again, Ryou hated it when the Spirit done that. So with yet another deep Sigh Ryou stood up from his bed and walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a change of clothing, he had been cleaning all day and now felt dirty so he decided he would go for a nice shower before he started to make dinner.

Once Ryou had gotten his change of clothing out he started removing his Tee-Shirt and through it down beside his bedroom door as he stepped into the hallway and walked towards the bathroom. Ryou looked around his newly cleaned bathroom with a soft sigh as he walked over to the shower and pulled down the handle to start the water flowing, now in the shower compartment was a full length steam proof mirror, Bakura had requested that Ryou got it installed into the shower so that the Evil Spirit could watch Ryou shower. Ryou always felt awkward about having the mirror attached to the wall, why did Bakura enjoy watching him shower? He never knew and was too afraid to ask.  
Once the water got to the right temperature Ryou slowly un-zipped and un-buttoned his jeans and pushed them down slender and well-structured hips leaving him standing in just his boxers. Now Ryou was in perfect proportion for his figure, everything looked perfect on him, though Ryou himself didn't see it. All Ryou could see was a skinny boy who looked more female then male, he had an innocent angelic face and big bright brown eyes that often sparkled. He was pale white and people often thought he was ill, but he was naturally pale, he was from England where mostly everyone was pale skinned. Ryou detested the way he looked and could never understand why his Yami wanted to watch him shower or bath; he would never question it for fear of being hurt or being locked in his soul-room. With a final glance in the mirror Ryou slowly slipped his boxers off and placed them into the wash basket along with his jeans, he then stepped into the shower closing the door behind him as he turned his back to the full length mirror and allowed the water to wash over him and soaking his hair and body in the warm fresh feeling water. Once Ryous hair was fully wet he leaned forward and grabbed his coconut scented shampoo, pouring some into his left hand he placed the bottle back down on the small ledge and started lathering up his hair. Threading his fingers through his hair to help prevent his long hair tangling too much Ryou smiled to himself, as he started rinsing the shampoo out of his hair glancing towards the full length mirror and seeing his Yamis reflection staring back at him. Ryou hated this. He hated his Yami watching him and even more so just standing there with that smug look on his face. Ryou couldn't turn his back on the spirit because the Spirit always said something about his ass, if he faced his Yami then he had eyes trail up and down his body as if he was a piece of meat. Ryou sighed verbally and turned to his side as the water ran over his body and rinsed his hair of the coconut scented shampoo, next Ryou cleansed his hair in the same scent conditioner. Running his fingers through his long hair he could hear Bakura breathing through their shared mind-link, Ryou had always wished he could shut it off so he couldn't hear him. The breathing Ryou heard wasn't Bakuras normal breathing, it worried Ryou as this breathing he only ever heard when he…well you all know that teenage boys have needs. Was that why Bakura enjoyed watching him shower or bath? Because he got off on it? Ryou shuddered at the thought as he felt hands trailing down his sides; he froze and turned his head slightly to the left and caught Bakura slipping his hand into his jeans. Ryou gulped as he turned back to facing forward as he grabbed the shower gel and poured a handsome amount into his hand and started lathering it up over his slender body, washing every bit of his body while his Sick and twisted Yami watched him with keen eyes while touching himself. Bakura was sick in the head right? Getting off on watching his host wash? Who would off thought that the 5,000 year old spirit enjoyed watching teenage boys both bathing and pleasuring themselves. As the hot water rinsed Ryous body off from all the soapy soap suds he could hear Bakura panting, though normally this made Ryou cringe. But not today, oh no Ryou was actually getting aroused. He felt dirty again. He felt himself becoming more and more aroused with every husky and breathy pant that left the Spirits mouth. Ryou couldn't hold back, he trailed his left hand down his chest, over his abdomen and brushing over his hardening arousal. Face turning slightly red with embarrassment

"_Face me Hikari" _Bakuras deep husky voice sounded through the Mind-Link, Ryou just shook his head as he bit his bottom lip before whispering

"W-Why should I Y-Yami?"

"_I want to see what you are doing Hikari that is why" _Bakuras voice sounded, Ryou recognised the tone, Bakura was pleasuring himself and knew Ryou was doing the same. He wanted to watch. He always wanted to watch Ryou pleasuring himself, and again Ryou shook his head as his left hand wrapped around his erection and began moving slowly up and down. This was a first for Ryou, Pleasuring himself in the shower he had never done this before. Just letting the spirit watch him shower was bad enough, but knowing that the spirit knew what else he was doing was just even more embarrassing. The hot water sprayed down upon the boys' body as he leaned forward placing his free hand against the back wall that the shower was attached too he felt his heart rate getting faster as he started moving his hand a little faster while biting his bottom lip trying to hold back his slightly panting breath. But this didn't work, Ryou could hear Bakuras slight groans as his eyes flickered shut to try and keep the image of Bakura out of his head. This failed even more as Bakuras panting only increased the intensity of the spirits pleasure

"S-stop…w-watching…m-me!" Ryou cried weakly as he leaned his forehead against the wall he hated himself for what he was doing, but he hated the fact Bakura was watching him even more then he hated himself

"_Why should I stop watching you Hikari?"_ Bakura asked in a breathy moan, Ryou just shuddered as he turned his head to look at the reflection of his Yami. Bakura stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed at Ryou. Realisation suddenly hit Ryou hard, Bakura was not pleasuring himself, Ryou was doing it to them both. He then stopped suddenly with a weak sigh as he grabbed his soap and started lathering it back up, he felt dirty yet again and had to scrub himself clean again. That was when the Spirit decided to show himself as not just Ryous reflection, he now stood just behind the teenage boy, he smiled to himself as he leaned into Ryou and whispered into his ear sensually

"Why did you stop?" his breath tingled Ryous neck as the boy jumped and turned around to see the Spirit standing there in front of him, he was translucent but then again he was a spirit, this bugged Ryou a lot. The way the Spirit would just appear this way with no warning, Ryou backed up into the wall as Bakura took a step closer to him. Ryou soon realised that the more the Spirit came forward he couldn't move backwards, he felt himself trembling as he felt icy cold hands touch his wet skin making him shiver

"Why can't you leave me alone!" Ryou shouted at the spirit who was standing completely in front of him now, the spirit just narrowed his eyes at the shaking boy and smirked his normal sadistic smirk

"What fun would that be?" Bakura asked as he leaned just that little bit closer to the boy, the hot water now sprayed down upon the spirit as he now stood in a solid form. If anything Ryou hated this more, the fact now the Evil Spirit could touch him completely and be touched back. The blue and white stripped Tee-Shirt that the Spirit wore now soaked through and clinging to Bakuras torso, he was slightly more toned than Ryou and even had several more muscles which only intimidated Ryou. A sigh left the British teens lips as he turned his head away from the spirit of the ring, he just wanted to leave the bathroom and go to bed he didn't want to be near his Yami if anything he never wanted to be near him. Bakura could sense this and swiftly ran his fingers down the teens body earning himself a small startled gasp

"W-What are y-you doing?" Ryou asked looking back into the deep reddish brown eyes that looked at him

"What does it look like?" The Spirit said moving his fingers further down Ryous body, swiftly going towards Ryous still hardened member that was throbbing and begging to be touched. Ryou let out an un-wanted moan at just the faint traces of the Spirits touch, smirking darkly Bakura snaked his fingers around the whole width of the teens member and swiftly started pumping his wrist making the boy moan again, a blush now tinting Ryous cheeks as he leaned into Bakuras touch wanting to be given a release, not caring now that it would be caused by the Evil Sadistic Spirit of the ring. Though Ryou hated the Evil spirit of the ring he had to admit he knew what he was doing in the sexual sense, though same could be said for Bakura himself, he often said how he hated Ryou yet he would still get off on the boy showering, bathing, pleasuring himself or even just getting dressed. Secretly they both had a small thing for the other weather the other knew was the secret. Another un-expected moan slipped from Ryous lips as hot water crashed down upon his and the Spirits bodies, Ryous fingers gripping at Bakuras soaking wet Tee-Shirt as he rested his head upon the spirits shoulder panting heavily. Bakura took notice of the way Ryou became so compliant and swiftly pulled him closer to himself as he leaned against the steam proof mirror, his free hand resting on the back of Ryous head while he continued his steady yet swift wrist movements

"I…R-really…Hate you…'Kura" Ryou whispered in a breathy moan into Bakuras shoulder making the Spirit smirk even more so as his steady wrist movements got faster causing Ryou to cry out slightly louder. Bakura was enjoying this, making his Hikari cry out in pleasure, making his body beg for more. It was all things that made Bakura love his Host secretly more. Bakura did have to admit though, Ryou did have a gorgeous figure even if he was effeminate looking, he looked better than most of the girls who lived in Domino City. Suddenly Ryou trailed his left hand down the Spirits body towards his crotch, cupping at the forming bulge, bringing Bakura out of his thoughts as he looked down at his Hikari. Ryou had started rubbing the palm of his hand over his Yamis bulge while still pressing himself into Bakuras touch, a devilish smirk spread across the Spirits lips as he pulled a handful of Ryous hair and smashed their lips together. This in turn made the young teen gasp suddenly as a swiftly moving tongue darted into his warm mouth and feeling its way around before coaxing the other muscle into play, shyly Ryou moved his own tongue forward to meet the feisty Spirits tongue while being pulled closer to the Spirits body. A small yet satisfying moan slipped through Ryous mouth into the Spirits as heat suddenly started rising up the young British teens body as his own stomach started to coil and knot, then with no warning he cried out loudly parting his lips from the Spirits as he released a hot sticky spray of seamen over the Spirits soaking wet jean cladded groin. Ryous breathing becoming heavy as Bakura chuckled darkly slowly fading back into the ring leaving Ryou to steady himself, only this failed and Ryou fell face first into the steam proof mirror as he yelped loudly rubbing his little button nose as he looked up at his reflection to see the Spirit looking down at him with a devious smirk

"Did you enjoy that Hikari?" He asked coldly though there was something else hinting at the spirits voice

"Oh Bugger of!" Ryou cried out as he turned himself away from the mirror and slowly pulled himself to stand up, once steadied upon his feet Ryou slowly grabbed for the shower gel and re-washed himself AGAIN! Yes a third time in one shower session. Bakura just chuckled as he watched the faint red tint spread across Ryous face as he whispered

"I know you liked it" the Spirit said somewhat softly, Ryou just stayed quiet, he thought that if he ignored his Yami that maybe he would leave him alone.  
Soon enough as Ryou was washed clean again he stumbled out of the shower compartment and grabbed for several towels, one being wrapped tightly around his waist while another he rubbed over his long white hair, drying it as much he could possibly dry it while taking rather small glances towards the mirror in the shower compartment to see the spirits reflection was now no longer there. With a small sigh of relief Ryou left the bathroom and returned to his bedroom only to catch a glimpse of the Spirit in his bedroom mirror

"Leave me alone!" Ryou shouted at the Spirit as he grabbed his clean trousers and pulled them on quickly

"You know, for a weak little bastard…I absolutely adore you" The Spirit said before he left the lighter half of his soul alone to get dressed

"I love you to 'Kura" Ryou whispered softly as he pulled on his pyjama top and tossed the two wet towels into the wash basket before he climbed into bed and fell into a relaxing sleep, though he didn't sleep alone, oh no Bakura revealed himself again and carefully laid down beside his host and wrapped his arms around the boys sleeping form

"Love you more Ryou" He whispered into his hosts hair as he kissed the boys head and closed his eyes, but not before noticing the small smile spreading across the boys lips. Ryou had heard the Spirits words, at least now they both knew what the other was feeling. Now Ryou understood why the Evil Spirit of the ring wanted that mirror in the bathroom, so he could watch the one he loved bath or even occasionally pleasure himself.

**Well there you have it guys, one Mirror one-shot. What did you guys think? Still can't believe it took me ages to write but I finally got there! WOOP!  
Bakura:** Well that wasn't so hard Sana-Chan *Smiling cockily*  
**Me: **oh piss off Kura! If only you would off let me write the damned thing it would have been finished days ago!  
**Bakura: **Well it is finished now, so shall we see what everyone thought? I found that it was interesting, a first for you but interesting all the same  
**Me: **Seriously Bakura go back into that ring and leave me alone! *Turns to audience* Anyway please let me know your thoughts on this! Thank you


End file.
